


i'll be your quiet afternoon

by mumjeans



Series: how to get through japan's rainy season, by oikawa tooru [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, a very vague reference to them breaking up, and oikawa reminisces, mild angst i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumjeans/pseuds/mumjeans
Summary: If you were, by any chance, to ask Oikawa Tooru how to get over someone, he would tell you this: don't listen to bittersweet songs.





	i'll be your quiet afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> very short! sorry no energy for dialogue only mild emotions and hiding in my bedsheets. thanks for ur time

**don’t,** **_don’t_ ** **listen to bittersweet songs**

 

(But if you really have to, let it be, for the love of god something you listened to with him _. _ )

 

Oikawa plops down on his bed with his phone in hand listens to bittersweet songs anyway, because he's a fraud like that, telling people what to do and what not to do to mend broken hearts and hurting feelings. It’s almost like he’s making himself sad with a vengeance, because he arranges an entire playlist of songs he and Iwaizumi would listen to over their shared earbuds on the bus on the way to anywhere.

 

Iwaizumi used to have headphones, he remembers suddenly. Big, bulky things meant for one person only. He stopped wearing them in fifth grade, only left them to hang around his neck so he could pretend to ignore Oikawa. Seventh grade, Iwaizumi started wearing earphones instead and, letting Oikawa pluck the other bud out whenever to put it on himself and- _ -ah,  _ he realizes.  _ I shouldn’t have started thinking about him _ , and despite himself, he lets his mind go back to Miyagi and graduation and farewell camping trips.

 

In particular: 

 

“Is this a love confession?” Iwaizumi asks, pulling the earbud out of his ear. He turns to face Oikawa completely, and it haunts him, a little, the way his voice has dropped to a low whisper between them. He feels slightly removed from the world. Like someone plucked just him and Iwa-chan out of a scene in a diorama only to drop them in another one, alone. Tooru inhales sharply. 

 

“Yes. Yes, this is a love confession.” 

 

Yes. Twelve years in the making, courtesy of Oikawa Tooru and the fact that it took him so long to realize. 

 

Iwaizumi has a smile that is devastatingly beautiful, small and soft and secret, like something shared to him only. Tooru remembers every detail, from how the moonlight fell over them like a gentle blanket to the sound of the stirring fire and how it crackled next to them. He remembers that there were no cicadas, despite being hell deep into the woods for the Seijou farewell camping trip. He remembers hiding in the tent when he says this, just his head poking out the flap, and how Iwaizumi had leaned in and closed the distance. 

 

He remembers that Iwaizumi’s lips were as soft as they looked, and how this love story was built to be a good one right from the start. Twelve years in the making. He remembers, “Good, because this one is too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> me: o yeah i will start a 300 words a day fic series to get me back into writing :)))) 
> 
> also me: ah yes... day two.... only 3 weeks late :))))
> 
> if you liked it you can leave a like, if you like! ok but srs that ... is good i would appreciate that. comments are also cool!!! i love u i hope u enjoyed this v small baby
> 
>  
> 
> [had this song in mind](https://youtu.be/kDzfWzORry8)


End file.
